Already There
by AwkwardHunter
Summary: Before Inuyasha died, he told Kagome some lyrics from a song. Nearly a year later, she hears the same song on the radio. Will she go back and face her past? COMPLETE
1. Painful Memories

a/n: This is a very sad story, so if you're going to read the whole thing, you might want to have a box of tissues handy.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once. I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own the song lyrics in this fanfiction. The lyrics are from 'I'm Already There' by Lone Star.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Already There  
  
Chapter One  
  
Painful Memories  
  
// I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beating in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there till the end\\  
  
Golden eyes clouded over, and closed. A girl with black hair hugged their owner, and began to sob.  
  
"Please don't leave me. I love you. I've always loved you, since the first time I met you. Don't go."  
  
A man with black hair kneeled down, and put a comforting hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. There's nothing we could have done. Inuyasha's gone."  
  
Kagome woke with a start, and sat up. She leaned over, and looked at her alarm clock. 3:00 AM. In a mere four hours, her alarm clock would go off, signaling yet another long day of high school.  
  
Why do I keep having that dream'?' she wondered as she climbed out of bed, and walked over to the window. 'It's been nearly a year.'  
  
She stared out the window at the moonless sky. Tears welled in her eyes, and she did nothing to stop them from falling. They silently fell onto the windowsill, as painful memories came flooding back.  
  
She had been a normal teenage girl. Well, as normal as possible concidering that she turned back in time to Feudal Japan to help the half-demon, Inuyasha to collect pieces of a sacred jewel. Kagome winced at the thought of Inuyasha. Even after nearly a year, thinking about him still made her heart ache.  
  
They had finally found all the jewel shards, and Naraku was dead. The whole gang-except Inuyasha- was seated around a blazing campfire, in a clearing near the Bone Eater's well on that terrible night.  
  
~`~`~ Flashback ~`~`~  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She hadn't seen him sense they had set up camp.  
  
"Who cares," replied Shippo happily, "as long as he's not beating me up!"  
  
Sango glared at Shippo. "It's a new moon, so he's probably close by," said Sango, turning to face Kagome. "Why don't you go look for him?"  
  
"I think I will." With that Kagome got up, and walked out of the clearing.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the starry sky. He brushed a stray strand of black hair out of his eyes.  
  
'Hmph. Black hair,' he smiled to himself. 'Only a few hours ago it had been silver, not black.'  
  
He sighed and went back to staring at the stars. A twig snapped somewhere, and he nearly fell off his low perch. Oh, how he missed his youkai senses.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Kagome walked deeper into the forest. As she walked, she scanned the trees; trying to find Inuyasha. Obviously she hadn't had much luck.  
  
'I should have asked if anyone had seen where he went,' she thought bitterly.  
  
She walked into yet another clearing.  
  
'I must be walking around in circles. This looks like the last clearing.'  
  
Kagome sighed, and looked around anyway. On a low branch in the tree in front of her sat Inuyasha.  
  
"There you are, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed happily. She walked up to the base of the tree, not noticing the coiled snake.  
  
~`~`~ End of Chapter ~`~`~ 


	2. Snakebite

Already There  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Snakebite  
  
Inuyasha turned around. Somebody had called his name. A few steps away was, Kagome. She was walking toward him. As he watched her coming closer, something caught his eye. There, right in front of Kagome-right where she was about to step- was a snake.  
  
"Kagome! Get out of the way!"  
  
He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, and pushed her out of the way. He felt the snake dig its fangs deep into his leg, and he yelled out in surprise.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Kagome screamed in surprise as Inuyasha roughly pushed her away.  
  
"What was that f . " her words faded away when she saw the snake bite Inuyasha.  
  
She looked around frantically, searching for something to kill the snake with. Fortunately, the snake let go of Inuyasha's leg, and slithered away. Inuyasha clutched his wounded leg; which was now beginning to swell.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kagome. Her voice sounded very concerned.  
  
Instead of replying, Inuyasha tried to stand. He cried out in pain, and crumpled to the ground.  
  
"You're hurt. We need to find Shippo and the others. What if that snake was poisonous?" said Kagome. She was really worried now.  
  
'If it was poisonous, then.no, that won't happen, it's Inuyasha after all.'  
  
"Come on."  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet. Slowly they made their way back to camp. Kagome looked around desperately.  
  
'I can't remember the way back.'  
  
The bushes in front of them parted and Shippo appeared.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? We heard you scream, but we couldn't find you," he asked.  
  
"Shippo, where're the others? Inuyasha's hurt real bad," answered Kagome. She tried to hide the panic in her voice, but it didn't work.  
  
"Over this way." Shippo motioned them to follow him.  
  
With Shippo leading them, they quickly found the camp. Sango and Miroku ran over to them, as Kagome layed Inuyasha on the ground.  
  
"What happened, Kagome? Are you alright?" asked Miroku. He bent down and examined Inuyasha's swollen leg.  
  
"I'm fine. There was a snake, and Inuyasha saved me, but he got bitten."  
  
"I see," Miroku felt Inuyasha's forehead. "He's burning up. Shippo go get some water."  
  
Shippo nodded his head, and hurried off.  
  
"Why don't we take him to Keade?" asked Sango. "She would know what to do."  
  
"I'm afraid there's not enough time," answered Miroku gravely, "the poison's spreading too fast. He doesn't have a lot of time left."  
  
Kagome could feel the tears forming in her eyes. They threatened to fall.  
  
"Kagome?" came a soft voice.  
  
She looked down at Inuyasha. His golden eyes met her brown ones.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone."  
  
Sango motioned for Miroku to follow, and they walked off in the direction that Shippo had gone.  
  
"Kagome, I . I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For calling you a wench, and all those other things. I didn't mean them."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"And Kagome I . "  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" shouted Shippo, running up to him. Sango and Miroku were chasing after him.  
  
"Shippo! Can't you see I'm trying to tell Kagome something?!"  
  
"It's just that . I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Shippo I . I'm sorry."  
  
"Shippo, come on. Leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone for a while," said Sango gently.  
  
She reached out, and grabbed the sobbing fox-demon. She walked off a little ways away; all the while trying to comfort him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Kagome, wiping a few stray tears from her face.  
  
~`~`~ End of Chapter ~`~`~ 


	3. Already There

Already There  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Already There  
  
Inuyasha stared up at Kagome. With his vision all blurry, he couldn't see the tears in Kagome's eyes, but he knew she was crying. He had felt one of her tears fall onto his cheek.  
  
'Why is she crying for me? Does she have feelings for me like I do for her? I have to tell her; before it's too late.'  
  
Inuyasha could feel his life ebbing away. Every breath was a struggle.  
  
"Kagome I . " he looked away.  
  
'Damnit. Why can't I tell her? Every time I try, I just can't say it.'  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but decided otherwise.  
  
'Damnit. How am I gonna tell her? It's almost too late.'  
  
He struggled to sit up, and Kagome helped him. He could now clearly see her tear-stained cheeks. Looking into her tear-filled eyes, he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beating in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there till the end"  
  
His golden eyes clouded over and closed.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's body go limp in her arms. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, she hugged his lifeless body, and began to cry.  
  
"Please don't leave me. I love you. I've always loved you, since the first time I met you. Don't go."  
  
Miroku walked over, and kneeled down beside her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. There was nothing we could have done. Inuyasha's gone," he said softly.  
  
~`~`~End of Flashback~`~`~  
  
Kagome walked back over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Inuyasha laying on the ground; dead.  
  
'Why can't I get him out of my head? Maybe some music will help.'  
  
Kagome rolled over and turned her radio on.  
  
//I'm already there//  
  
Kagome sat up with a start. She leaned over to her radio, and turned up the volume.  
  
//Don't make a sound//  
  
Her eyes widened, and her face went pale.  
  
'That song. That's the song Inuyasha told me before he died.'  
  
She leaned closer to the radio, so she could listen better.  
  
//I'm the beating in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there till the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there//  
  
'That's what he was trying to tell me. He wanted to tell me he loved me, but he never got the chance.'  
  
Kagome got out of bed, and put on some warm clothes.  
  
'The least I can do is go to his grave. Maybe then I'll stop having that dream.'  
  
She picked up the necklace with the finished Shikon no Tama on it, and put it around her neck.  
  
She then walked downstairs to the kitchen, and quickly scribbled down a note telling her mom where she'll be and when she'd probably be back. Leaving it where her mom would surely find it, she walked out the door, and over to the old well house. When she was right in front of the well house, she stopped.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't do this. I haven't been in Feudal Japan for practically a year.'  
  
She stood there, thinking about whether or not to go on with it. Finally, she made up her mind and opened the door. She walked over to the well, and taking a deep breath jumped down it.  
  
~`~`~ On the other side ~`~`~  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times, then climbed out of the well. She looked around at the all too familiar clearing. Even though it had been nearly a year since she had last been here, it hadn't changed at all. Inuyasha's grave was underneath the tree he was pinned to for fifty years. Walking over to it, she removed the Shikon no Tama from around here neck. She kneeled down, and placed it on the simple cross marker, marking his grave.  
  
Suddenly the Shikon no Tama started to glow an eerie red, and there was a blinding light. Kagome shielded her eyes with her arms. When the light subsided, she looked up. There standing in front of her was . 


	4. Promises

Already There  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Promises  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly. She could hardly believe her eyes. There standing in front of her was Inuyasha. 'That can't be Inuyasha,' she thought. 'He died a year ago.'  
  
"Kagome I . " started Inuyasha, but he stopped when he noticed that Kagome was crying. "Kagome, please don't cry."  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.  
  
She ran over to him with her arms outstretched, but soon stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of running into Inuyasha's warm, comforting embrace, she had run into nothing. She turned around, and looked at her hands, then to Inuyasha, and then back to her hands.  
  
'I . I ran right through him.'  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. His eyes were full of longing.  
  
"Kagome, I can't stay for long," he said softly. "I have to go back soon."  
  
"Why?! So you can be with Kikyo?!" snapped Kagome out of frustration.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back, as if somebody had slapped him.  
  
"Kagome, it's not like that," he said, his voice cracking. "I wish I could stay here with you; I really do, but it's just that . "  
  
"You're dead," finished Kagome. More tears were welling in here eyes.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He turned his head, and looked off in a different direction.  
  
"Kagome I . I love you," he muttered, still staring off somewhere. "I tried to tell you," he turned to face her, "but I didn't know how to."  
  
"So, you told me that song," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded again, then continued talking.  
  
"One day, while you were out I snuck into your room, and that song was on your voice-box."  
  
"You mean radio, right?"  
  
"Yah, radio. It was in your radio. When I heard it, I thought of you. I told you that song because I thought that when you heard it, you'd think of me, and how I'll always be with you, even though I'm gone."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. I love you too," said Kagome, wiping away her tears. "Please don't go. Don't leave me again."  
  
"Kagome, I don't have a choice, I have to go," answered Inuyasha, "there's no way for me to stay, but before I go, I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?" asked Kagome confused.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never forget me, even tough I'm gone."  
  
Kagome wiped away more tears and nodded her head. Inuyasha took a step back, and disappeared.  
  
"I love you," called Kagome softly into the wind. She turned around, and walked back to the well. Climbing down, she took one last look at Inuyasha's grave.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Not too far off into the distance, sat a young priestess.  
  
Kikyo stared up at the starry sky, while she waited for her soul skimmers to return. She stood up as they appeared in the clearing. Instead of carrying more souls, they had nothing. One of her many soul skimmers flew over to her, and began circling around her head. Puzzled, she held out one of her hands, and it dropped a small pink object onto her palm. She looked at it, and smiled.  
  
' The Shikon jewel.'  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
a/n: Sorry for changing this chapter, three different times. The last paragraph is kinda important for the rest of the story, so you might want to read it. I wrote it a couple days after I uploaded this chapter. Originally, it was going to be the beginning of chapter five, but it didn't sound right so now it's at the end of chapter four. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and if you didn't know, you can e-mail me if you want. (My e- mail's in my bio.)  
  
Shippo is Me: Thanks. I'll check out your stories as soon as possible  
  
KatFay: Sorry, if it did look like a cliffhanger.  
  
myrrdinowl: I have no clue why it turned red or if it can turn read. That's just the first colour that I thought of.  
  
strangerthanthou: Yah, I know my chapters aren't very long.  
  
bobdogman: Yes, cake is better. Mmmmmm cake!  
  
EvilBunnies1: Sorry, but Inuyasha doesn't come until further into the story.  
  
angel-of-life: Like I said, I got writers block.  
  
mirokus-grl: I told you, you might need tissues. 


	5. New Beginnings

Already There  
  
Chapter Five  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes, only to have to close them again from the searing light. After a few minutes he opened them again; this time squinting. He could make out the hazy outlines of tree canopies above him. Birds chirped and called to one another from their nests.  
  
'Where am I?' he wondered, as he slowly sat up. 'This place looks so familiar, yet I can't remember ever being here.'  
  
"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry," said a soft, female voice.  
  
"Who's there?" demanded Inuyasha, jumping to his feet. He looked around franticly, for the source of the voice.  
  
"My dear Inuyasha, you shouldn't be up. You need your rest," answered Kikyo, coming into view. In her arms she had various herbs and medicinal plants. Her soul skimmers flew around her head.  
  
Inuyasha nearly yelped, as a sudden, searing pain went up his leg.  
  
"Who the hell are you," repeated Inuyasha through clenched teeth, "and how do you know my name?"  
  
"You don't remember me, my love?" asked Kikyo sadly. "It's me, Kikyo."  
  
"I've got no clue what you're talking about, wench. I don't know anybody named Kikyo, and if I did, she sure as heck wouldn't be my love," growled Inuyasha.  
  
Without another word he turned around, and stomped out of the clearing, leaving a very stunned miko.  
  
For a few minutes after Inuyasha left, Kikyo stood staring at the spot where he had been.  
  
"He doesn't remember me?" she muttered to herself. "How come he doesn't remember me?"  
  
Kikyo frowned and walked over to a nearby tree, where she sat down.  
  
"Hmmmm . why doesn't he remember? I brought him back with the Shikon jewel, but he seems to have no memory of anybody or anything," she muttered, still to herself.  
  
She stopped for a moment, as she racked her brain for any possible answer or clue as to why this had happened. Finally she came up with the only possible answer.  
  
"It's Kagome," she hissed. Her eyes were full of anger and hate. "He loves Kagome."  
  
Meanwhile .  
  
Inuyasha hurriedly walked through the forest. Too deep in his own thoughts to even notice where his feet were taking him. Not that it mattered or anything. All he knew was that the farther away he got from Kikyo-what's- her-name, the less his leg hurt.  
  
'Kikyo. That sounds so familiar, and she looks so familiar, but where have a meant her before? It's like this forest; somehow I know I've been here, but I can't remember.'  
  
Hearing the sound of running water, he automatically headed towards it. He soon came across a small, winding stream, and stopped to take a drink. Sitting back on his haunches, he wiped a few strands of black hair out of his face, and paused. He picked up a strand, and studied it closely.  
  
'Black hair? Hmmm . somehow that doesn't sound right,' thought Inuyasha, frowning. ' . oh well, not like it matters.'  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, and stood up. Looking around, he found a small dirt path leading back into the forest.  
  
'I wonder where this path leads? I might as well follow it. It's not like I have anything better to do.'  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the path, and began following it, not really caring where it went. After a few minutes of walking, he came upon a large clearing.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of my time," he said, looking around. "There ain't anything here except an old well."  
  
He walked over to said well, and leaned over the edge.  
  
"Why the hell would there be a path leading to an old, dry well?!" he shouted to no one in particular.  
  
He was about to head back the way he came, when he heard something rustling in some nearby bushes. Instinctively, he looked around for somewhere to hide. His eyes immediately fell on the well, and without any hesitation he jumped down it.  
  
"This way! Hurry up!" shouted a young fox-demon, as he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Shippo, are you sure that you heard Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, walking into the clearing. Sango and Kirara followed close behind him. "You do realize that he's been dead for nearly a year, right?"  
  
"I'm absolutely positive I heard him!" exclaimed Shippo, hopping up and down. "I can smell him! He was here only a few minutes ago!"  
  
Sango walked over to the bouncing kitsune, and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Shippo, you know it's not nice to make up stories; especially ones about ." she started, but was interrupted by Shippo.  
  
"I'm not lying, " he said, crossing his arms, "I really did hear him, and I can really smell him right now!"  
  
"Really? Just like you said you sensed Kagome come through the well?" commented Miroku, sarcastically.  
  
"But I really did!" pleaded Shippo. "Why won't you believe me?"  
  
Before anybody could stop him, Shippo ran out of the clearing. Sango sighed and stood up.  
  
"We better go after him"  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
"Okay, so where the hell am I now?" grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
After jumping down the well he had found himself inside some sort of weird, empty house. At first, he thought it was all just a dream. Falling down the well, he could have easily knocked his head on something, right? The possibility of this being a dream, quickly faded, when he was reminded of the pain his leg. There was no way this could be a dream.  
  
"Hey, you! You're not aloud back here! This is private property!" shouted a teenage girl, running towards him.  
  
Inuyasha yelped - partially from surprise, and partially from the pain that now coursed through out his body - and ran out of the well house. The teenage girl stopped and watched him run off the property.  
  
"Kagome, do you have any idea what time it is?" shouted somebody from inside the house.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch and gasped.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!" she shouted, running down the road, leading to her high school.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~ 


	6. Lost and Then Found Again

a/n: I am sooo sorry for not updating in like a million years. I've been really busy with my other stories, but thanks to everybody that reviewed! I'd thank you each personally, but I can't remember who reviewed the last chapter. -_-; Thanks anyway and here's chapter six.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Already There  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lost and Then Found Again  
  
"This is so not my day," grumbled Inuyasha, "I'm lost...again!"  
  
After running from the strange, teenage girl he had found himself –once again- in unfamiliar surroundings. Tall buildings made out of some sort of rock, rose around him. Strange horseless carriages rumbled past him as he walked along.  
  
"I hate my life! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW?!" he shouted, looking up at the sky.  
  
Pedestrians walking by stopped and stared at him, wondering if he had escaped from the insane asylum.  
  
"Mommy look! A crazy man!" chirped a three-year-old girl, pulling on her mother's dress.  
  
"Look away dear!" screamed her mother, dragging her daughter away. "I don't care what you look at, just look away!"  
  
Inuyasha paused and looked around at the crowd surrounding him.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled, glaring at everybody.  
  
When he didn't get an answer he stomped away, leaving a very stunned crowd. Now they knew he had escaped from the insane asylum.  
  
"Stupid strangely dressed people," mumbled Inuyasha angrily.  
  
He continued walking down the street until he heard something growl. He whirled around, snarling until he realized it was just his stomach. Sighing, he continued on his way now searching for something to eat. He walked around a corner and followed a stream of people walking into a large building.  
  
As soon as he entered the building the enticing smell of coffee greeted him. He followed the smell through the crowd of people and around a counter. Where the smell was the strongest stood the weirdest contraption he had ever seen...a coffee machine.  
  
Realizing that he couldn't eat this wonderful smelling contraption, Inuyasha looked elsewhere for food. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far. Standing right beside him was a large display thingy of doughnuts. Chocolate glazed, rainbow sprinkled, jelly-filled; dozens of different types of doughnuts were lined up in neat, little rows just waiting to be devoured.  
  
"Hey you! You're not aloud back here!" shouted a thirty-year-old man, running towards him.  
  
Ignoring the man, Inuyasha grabbed a handful of doughnuts and shoved them in his mouth. He didn't stop until somebody came up from behind him and grabbed his arms.  
  
On pure instinct, Inuyasha whirled around and smashed the man's head on the counter. The man released his arms and slumped to the ground unconscious. Two more men appeared from either side of the doughnut display thingy.  
  
"Put your hands on your head and lie on the ground!" shouted one of them.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the man like he was crazy and jumped from behind the counter. He raced out of the building and around a corner. He looked over his shoulder to see if the strange men were following him, and ran into something hard; knocking both him and the thing to the ground.  
  
"You got to watch were you're going," mumbled Kagome, climbing to her feet.  
  
She got up and looked down at the person that bumped into her. Familiar violet eyes stared up at her and sent a chill down her spine. (a/n: his eyes are violet, right?)  
  
"Oh my gosh. Is that you Inuyasha?" she gasped, kneeling down beside him.  
  
Inuyasha staggered to his feet and backed away from Kagome.  
  
"Just...stay away from me," he stammered, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you remember me?" asked Kagome. She climbed back to her feet and walked towards him. She placed a hand on one of his shoulders, but quickly pulled it away when she felt him flinch.  
  
"Stay away from me," repeated Inuyasha, backing farther away from Kagome. 'It's that crazy wench from the forest and the well house,' he realized, 'why do I keep running into her?'  
  
"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome. Remember, we were collecting the Shikon jewel shards together?" said Kagome, walking up to him again.  
  
A few hazy images flashed through Inuyasha's mind, causing him to shake his head to clear them. He continued to back up and ended up in the middle of a busy road. A car zoomed around a corner; through a red light and headed straight towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, get out of the way!" screamed Kagome, leaping forward and pushing him aside.  
  
In a few split seconds Inuyasha's appearance changed completely. His hair went from black to silver, and his ears shifted and changed into dog-ears. His nails and canine teeth grew into claws and fangs while his eyes changed to a vibrant golden-yellow.  
  
Everything came flooding to back to him as the car raced towards Kagome.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
a/n: wouldn't this be the worst place to end the story?  
  
~`~`~ two weeks later ~`~`~  
  
"See, I told you I heard him," said Shippo, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I guess we should've believed you," apologized Sango.  
  
"Well, I think it was for the best," said Miroku, walking up behind her.  
  
"MIROKU!" shrieked Sango, whacking said monk with her boomerang.  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?" growled Inuyasha, from a nearby tree. He was about to jump down when an all too familiar voice called his name.  
  
"Inuyasha, your Ramen's ready!"  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
a/n: Okay that's the end. If you're extremely bored, than you can go check out my other stories. I've got a new one-shot up and I want to know if it's any good. Anyways reviews are always welcome even though this was the last chapter. That's all I have to say so bye! 


End file.
